There are many instances in which electrical connectors are used in relatively harsh environments, such as where vibration and the like cause the connector to be damaged or ineffective. In a passenger compartment of an automobile, electrical connectors must be secured in position on panels, otherwise the vibration can cause the electrical connection between mating terminals to become ineffective over time. This is an unacceptable result.
The vibration can also cause the electrical connectors to be dislodged from the panel. In order to prevent the movement of the electrical connectors relative to the panels, complicated and redundant latches were used, thereby adding to the cost of the connector.
Consequently, it would be beneficial to provide an electrical connector with means to prevent the vibration of the connector relative to the panel in which it is mounted, thereby reducing the complexity of the connector and enhancing the ability of the connector to provide a stable and reliable electrical connection over a long period of time.